Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 6: Agrabah Falls
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Peter Pan has teamed up with the evil wizard Jafar. They bring the Daleks to the desert city of Agrabah with grave consequences for its people. The Doctor, Clara, and Hook need the aid of a blonde girl from Wonderland and her genie in order to stop Pan, Jafar, and the Daleks while also evading Regina and Rumplestiltskin's own attempts to kill them.
1. The Evil Wizard

Chapter 1: The Evil Wizard

Near the Enchanted Forest in the desert city of Agrabah, a tall wizard walked the halls of the grand palace. Having recently overthrown the Sultan, this wizard was feeling proud of his achievements. He stopped to look out the window over the hot city. With his black robes, long black hair, and eyes that burn with a passion for power, this wizard was pure evil. This wizard's name was Jafar and he was feared throughout the city. He held his magical snake staff to intimidate all those who opposed him. Jafar entered the throne room and was surprised to find that all his royal guards had disappeared and that a young boy in green clothes was sitting in his chair.

"Hello Jafar." The boy said.

"That's my seat." Jafar said. "I suggest you move."

The eyes on Jafar's snake staff started to glow bright red.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" The boy asked. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to me. Not while I have these."

The boy then pulled two objects out of his pockets and held one in each hand. In his right hand, he held a small, blue diamond crystal, and in his left hand, he held a small red diamond crystal.

"Where did you get those?" Jafar asked.

"I see you you know what these are." Pan said.

"They're the red and blue diamonds." Jafar said. "The two most powerful magical artifacts in all the realms. Rumor has it that just one has enough power to destroy an entire world."

"The rumors are true." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Jafar asked.

"Peter Pan." The boy said.

"Why have you come here Peter Pan?" Jafar asked.

"I've come to give you an opportunity to help me." Pan said.

"Help you with what?" Jafar asked.

"Oh I have a grand plan, but you'd only play a small part in it." Pan said. "However, I assure you that your reward will be worth it."

"What reward would that be?" Jafar asked.

"I will give you the blue diamond." Pan said. "I need the other one for my own purposes."

"Why are you so willing to give such a rare and powerful object away?" Jafar asked.

"When I first envisioned my plan, I thought I could do it alone. I knew that,I needed one of the diamonds and I know you can help me. In order to secure your assistance, I acquired the other one to give you." Pan said.

"What would you have me do?" Jafar asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Daleks?" Pan asked.

"Yes. I've heard stories about how they've terrorized the universe." Jafar said.

"Then you understand how powerful they are." Pan said. "I need to talk to them."

"Why do you need my help with that?" Jafar asked.

"In the past," Pan said, "I've tried to speak with the Parliament of the Daleks, but they always try to kill me before I can speak and I must retreat with magic back to Neverland."

"How many times have you done this?" Jafar asked.

"Three." Pan said. "Years ago a man called the Doctor and a woman called Rose Tyler came to Neverland. They brought a Dalek with them and the beast nearly destroyed the island. I became inspired by the Daleks' power and determination. All I want is to talk to them."

"What do you need me to do?" Jafar asked.

"Going to the Daleks does nothing. In order to get the Daleks to listen to me, I need them to come to Neverland." Pan said. "They won't go without some incentive. I want to you to give them that incentive."

"You have the blue and red diamonds. Why not use magic to summon them there?"

"If I just bring them there and they don't know why, they'll revert to their instincts to kill. If I try to give them their incentive, they won't listen because they already know me. If they want to go to Neverland, then they'll be curious and listen to me once they get there."

"What is to be their incentive?"

Pan then pulled out a small bottle with a black liquid inside from his pocket.

"This is dreamshade." Pan said. "It's from a flower native to Neverland and it's deadly. The Daleks are always looking for new ways to kill. Show them how it works, then tell them where to get it. I'm sure the Doctor will arrive at some point and try to stop you. He tends to do that. I also want you to kill him."

"That's all?" Jafar asked.

"Do what I ask, and the blue diamond is yours." Pan said.

"I accept your offer. The blue diamond could be quite useful to me in my quest to find a certain genie. He's not in Agrabah anymore. There's not much of anything here. In fact I think I can use this opportunity to destroy this place. So many bad memories here. This way I can kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm glad you've agreed to help me." Pan said. He then handed the Dreamshade to Jafar. "Good luck."

Pan then disappeared in a puff of magic smoke. Jafar then started to plan how he would show off the dreamshade to the Daleks and destroy Agrabah. He then wondered about the Doctor that Pan spoke of and what he must've done to make Peter Pan afraid.


	2. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl

Hook was growing increasingly annoyed as the TARDIS hurdled its way towards Agrabah.

"Why do we have to go to Agrabah?" Hook asked the Doctor. "You promised to take me somewhere amazing. There's nothing special about Agrabah."

"It's not the Doctor's fault." Clara said. "The TARDIS has a mind of its own."

"So why is it brining us to Agrabah?" Hook asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "We won't know until we get there."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Clara Oswald, and Captain Hook, The Evil Queen Regina was hiding in the TARDIS library. She stowed away when the TARDIS was last in the Enchanted Forest. Her plans to enact the dark curse were coming together, but there were two people whom she wanted dead first, her mother Cora and the Doctor. She planned on killing the Doctor immediately after he entered the the TARDIS however, when the box started to violently shake, she decided to wait for the shaking to stop. As far as she knew, the Doctor was not magical. She assumed this would be quick. Yet she had to wait until the TARDIS finally ceased trembling. She would worry about her mother later.

* * *

The Doctor, Clara, and Hook stepped out of the TARDIS and into a hot populated city. Hundreds of people roamed the streets buying produce and animals from food stands and bartering with the local merchants. Street performers enchanted the city with music and entertainment. Captain Hook was the only one who seemed unimpressed. He'd been to many a town like this. This was nothing special for him.

"I fail to see why the TARDIS dragged us out here." Hook said.

"Well let's look around and find out." The Doctor said. "Try to notice anything unusual."

"What about that?" Clara asked.

When the Doctor and Hook looked at what Clara was seeing, they saw a young blonde girl wearing a pink, Victorian dress and a satchel with a sword running along side a young man with dark brown hair and a sword. They halted when they saw the TARDIS. Unfortunately for them, it was blocking their path.

"Stop them!" A voice cried from behind.

Suddenly, three royal guards broke through the crowd and pointed their swords at the strange girl and boy, who aimed their swords at the guards.

"You're coming with us." One of the guards said.

"Not today boys." The blonde girl said.

Sensing that a sword fight was about to ensue, Hook withdrew his own sword and stood next to the blonde girl.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Just someone looking for adventure my lady." Hook replied. "Would you like my help or not?"

"You're a complete stranger." The girl said.

"Indeed." Hook replied. "And those men want to kill you. So I advise that you accept my assistance."

Suddenly, one of the guards lunged forward, and Hook immediately intervened and became locked in a sword fight with the first guard. The girl and boy followed by fighting the other two guards. The Doctor and Clara watched in amazement. They didn't believe Hook's prior statements about Agrabah being a boring place. They were witnessing an authentic sword fight in the middle of the street. The Doctor seemed more perplexed by this blonde girl. This woman seemed to belong in Victorian England. Yet here she was in Agrabah with near perfect sword fighting skills. It seemed rather unusual. As the sword fight intensified, the Doctor and Clara were shocked to see that the blonde girl was successfully able to knock a guard to the ground unconscious. She then proceeded to aid Hook. With this girl and Hook working as a team, they easily knocked the second guard unconscious as he fell to the ground. They then turned to the boy who knocked the third guard unconscious all on his own. The girl and boy then went up to Hook.

"Who are you?" The Boy asked.

"Captain Hook." He replied. "You might have heard of me."

"No. I can't say I have." The girl said.

"That was amazing!" The Doctor said as he and Clara walked over. "I'm the Doctor. This is Clara. We're friends of Hook. We'll not exactly friends, but.."

"Who are you?" Clara asked, interrupting the Doctor before he went on one of his usual tangents.

"I'm Cyrus." The boy said.

"I'm Alice." The girl said. "We came here from Wonderland."

* * *

Jafar sat alone in his throne room preparing to enact a special spell, when the doors bursted open and one of his guards walked inside.

"I apologize for the intrusion." The guard said. "We found a magical rabbit, but it was taken by a boy and a blonde girl."

"It hardly matters now." Jafar said.

"What should we do?" The guard said.

"Nothing." Jafar said. "Just let me do my work."

"What exactly are you doing?" The guard asked.

"Bringing some special visitors to our little city." Jafar said.

"Who?" The guard asked.

"The Daleks." Jafar replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're just called the Doctor?" Alice questioned.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "So where are you really from Alice?"

"I told you. Cyrus and I came here from Wonderland." Alice said.

"Maybe, but that's not where you were born and raised." The Doctor said. "I think you're from England."

"How can you possibly know that?" Alice asked.

"I've been to England lots of times." The Doctor said. "Literally lots of times. I've been to England in many different time periods."

"Time periods?" Cyrus asked. "That makes you time travelers."

"Indeed." The Doctor said.

"That explains why Clara's here." Alice said.

"What?" Clara asked. "How do you know me? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Yes you have." Alice said. "Back when I lived in London, I ran away one day just to escape my father for a few hours. I met you at a bar. We had a nice chat. Don't you remember?"

"No I don't." Clara said.

"You're from England right?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Clara said, "but I'm from the twenty first century England and you're from the nineteenth."

"We had a conversation. We laughed." Alice said. "Did that really mean nothing to you?"

"Clara." The Doctor said. "I think Alice had a conversation with one of your echoes. I should know. She was the second version of you I met before I actually met you."

"What?" Alice said.

"It's a long story." The Doctor said. "Just trust me. You met a girl who looks and sounds like Clara, and they even had the same name, but it's not her. Just accept it and move on. I don't have time to explain everything."

"Alice and I are not strangers to the unusual." Cyrus said.

"How did you get here?" Clara asked. "How did you go from London to Wonderland to Agrabah?"

Instead of answering Clara, Alice put down her satchel and open the flap. Then, a small white rabbit stood up on two legs and stepped out. The Doctor, Clara, and Hook were surprised to see that this white rabbit was wearing formal, white clothes and a little white hat.

"It's so hot in there." The Rabbit said.

"It talks!" The Doctor said.

"Let me guess." Clara said. "You fell through a magic rabbit hole."

"We didn't fall." Cyrus said. "We jumped and we landed here."

"Why?" Hook asked. "Why did you come here?"

"This is where Cyrus was born." Alice said. "He lived here for awhile. We decided to visit."

"How do you to know each other?" Clara asked.

"I found his bottle." Alice said.

"His bottle?" Hook asked.

"I'm a genie." Cyrus said. "Alice found my bottle in Wonderland. Now, she's my mistress and I am her genie."

"That's a bit odd." The Doctor said. "Masters don't usual visit their genie's home town."

"I love Cyrus." Alice said. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him and I'm never going to make my wishes. That way, we can always be together."

"Why were those men chasing you?" Clara asked.

"An evil sorcerer named Jafar has taken power over Agrabah. He wasn't in power when I left, and I was surprised to see him ruling over the city with an iron fist when we arrived. Those men were his royal guards. They saw the White Rabbit and wanted to capture him and bring him to Jafar. Thankfully Alice and I brought our swords with us. We ran until we saw that big blue box and well you know the rest." Cyrus said.

"What is that blue box?" Alice asked.

"It's my time machine." The Doctor said. "This is how Clara, Hook, and I came to Agrabah."

Suddenly, the TARDIS doors opened and to the Doctor's surprise, the Evil Queen  
Regina walked out.

"Hello Doctor." Regina said.

"How did you get in there?" The Doctor asked.

"I got inside while you were all fighting Rumplestiltskin's dragon. Don't blame yourself for not noticing. I used magic." Regina said. "Now prepare to die."

"No!" Clara yelled.

"Hush." Regina said. "I like you Doctor, but I can't afford to keep you around."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked. "I've only met you twice prior to this right now. I heard what you did at Torchwood."

"Oh yes Torchwood." Regina said. "I almost forgot."

"Because you lost?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Because I went to Torchwood and they asked me about you. You're influence stretches across worlds. No matter how far away you are, all you have to do is show up at the last second and save the day. I saw you do it against the Sontarans." Regina said.

"What are you so worried about? What are you planning on doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Getting my happy ending." Regina said.

"Who is she?" Alice asked Clara.

"The Evil Queen." Clara said.

"Don't do this Regina." The Doctor said. "Whatever you're planning on doing, don't. I can take you someplace where you can start over or I can take across the universe and show you that there's more to life than revenge."

Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin inexplicably appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't think so dearie." He said. "I went through a lot of trouble to make sure that Regina goes through with her plans and I will not have you deter her."

"What are you planning on doing?" Clara asked.

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth, but didn't say a word, because something new in the sky stole his attention.

"What are you looking at?" The Doctor asked.

Everyone then looked at the sky and was shocked. The Doctor was especially horrified to see a single Dalek spaceship hover over the city.


	4. The Dalek Attack

Chapter 4: The Dalek Attack

"What is that?" Regina asked.

"It's a Dalek ship," the Doctor said, "which means that everyone in this city is in danger."

"What's a Dalek?" Alice asked.

"They're most evil and dangerous killers in existence. They seek to destroy everything that isn't a Dalek too." The Doctor said.

"Why are the Daleks here?" Clara asked.

"How should I know?" The Doctor asked. "If I had to guess, this is probably why the TARDIS took us here."

Suddenly, hundreds of Daleks emerged from the ship and headed downwards towards the city.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the TARDIS?" Hook asked. "They're getting closer."

The Doctor turned to respond to Hook only to see the pirate was struggling for air. He then saw Rumplestiltskin extending his arm, magically choking the pirate captain.

"Let him go!" The Doctor shouted.

"I should've killed him a long time ago." The Dark One said. "Now seems like a good time, given that evil killers are about to arrive."

"I don't care about what happened between you two." The Doctor said. "Now is not the time. We'll need his help to stop this?"

"We?" Rumplestiltskin questioned. "I plan on killing this pirate and leaving."

"If you help us and spare Hook, then I won't interfere with whatever you and Regina are planning." The Doctor said.

"Be very careful dearie. I take deals very seriously. Is this pirate's life really worth it?" Rumplestiltskin.

"You spare his life and you help us stop the Daleks. Then I'll get out of your hair." The Doctor said. "Do we have a deal?"

Rumplestiltskin lowered his arm and Hook fell to the ground.

"We do?" Rumplestiltskin said.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted.

The Doctor then looked up and saw that the Daleks were now right above the city and started firing their deadly laser blasts. Regina raised her arms and summoned a magical bubble surrounding herself, the Doctor, Rumplestiltskin, Clara, Hook, Alice, Cyrus, and the White Rabbit.

"This shield won't last forever." Regina said. "So, think of something quick."

The Doctor looked around the city and caught a glimpse of the royal palace where Cyrus said that the evil wizard Jafar was now living. He noticed a white supreme Dalek descending into the palace with a squad of Daleks behind it.

"The palace." The Doctor said. "We need to get in the palace. The supreme Dalek is entering there. This must be connected with Jafar."

"Doctor." Cyrus said. "The White Rabbit can dig us a magic hole out of here to safety. How can we stop all this?"

"Can't Alice wish this all to stop?" Clara asked.

"No." Alice said. "I won't do it. Then I'll be one step closer to losing Cyrus."

"What about all these innocent people?" Clara asked.

"It wouldn't work anyway." Cyrus said. "Genies' wishes can be very unpredictable. One of my old masters wished to fly. After his wish was granted, he soon found that he couldn't come down. He floated upwards until there was no more oxygen and he died. Imagine if she made a wish on a huge scale like this. There's no telling what could happen."

"We still have to get over there." The Doctor said.

"I can transport us there," Rumplestiltskin said, "but I can't take the shield with us."

"Do it." The Doctor said. "Hook, Alice, Cyrus. Get your swords."

"What will our swords do against such creatures?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor said. "It'll just make you feel better."

Rumplestiltskin then surrounded everyone with a magic cloud of purple smoke that transported them just outside the palace doors, which had been bursted open by Dalek intruders. The Doctor and his group walked inside, hoping to find Jafar and discover what was going on.

* * *

Jafar waited patiently in his throne room until the doors opened and the supreme white Dalek entered with two lesser Daleks at its sides.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Jafar said.

"Why have you brought us here? Explain!" The supreme Dalek demanded.

"I made a promise that I am obliged to keep." Jafar said. "Now I have some information that you may find very useful."

"What information?" The Dalek said.

Jafar pulled out a small bottle with a black liquid inside.

"This is dreamshade. I think you'll find this is a much more efficient way of killing than just sending in your troops." Jafar said.

"What is dreamshade?" The Dalek asked.

"Allow me to give you a demonstration." Jafar said.

* * *

The Doctor and his friends were fortunate enough to have The Evil Queen and The Dark One on their side. They used magic to immobilize the Daleks and make their way to Jafar's throne room. They saw that the doors were open and caught a glimpse of Jafar and three Daleks being consumed by a magic purple smoke, transporting them somewhere unknown.

"Where did they go?" Clara asked.

"We can follow them." The Doctor said. "Regina take us back to the TARDIS."

"How can the TARDIS find them?" Hook asked.

"It's the supreme Dalek and a dark wizard. They won't be too hard for the best time machine in the universe to find them." The Doctor said. "Please Regina."

Regina then magically transported them back outside into the city. They rushed into the TARDIS amongst all the chaos that had befallen Agrabah during the Dalek attack. The Doctor's time machine soon dematerialized and locked on to the Jafar and the supreme Dalek's position.


	5. The Black Rain

Chapter 5: The Black Rain

The Daleks were confused. They were talking to Jafar and then suddenly found themselves on a sandy hill just outside Agrabah, watching the other Daleks attack the city from a distance.

"Why have you brought us here?" The Supreme Dalek asked. "Explain!"

"I want you to have a good view of the demonstration." Jafar said.

Using his magic snake staff, Jafar summoned a small piece of one of the large white clouds floating above him. The small cloud, about the size of his hand, floated in from of the wizard.

"What are you doing?" The Supreme Dalek asked. "Explain! Explain!"

"You must have patience my friend." Jafar said. "The results will be worth it."

Jafar poured the small bottle of dreamshade into the cloud. The deadly black liquid become absorbed within the cloud, turning it black.

"Explain, or you will be exterminated." The Supreme Dalek said.

"I've magically infused the dreamshade into this cloud." Jafar said. The black cloud then floated back up into the air and rapidly started to expand. "The cloud is getting bigger and soon it will cover the entire city. Then, the dreamshade will rain down on them. Then everyone will be exterminated as you call it."

"Why are you doing this?" The Supreme Dalek asked.

"I'll tell you after the demonstration." Jafar said.

The evil wizard smiled as the growing black cloud moved closer towards Agrabah.

* * *

The TARDIS landed in downtown Agrabah during the fierce Dalek attack. The Doctor, Clara, Hook, Alice, Cyrus, The White Rabbit, Regina, and Rumplestiltskin came running out and were surprised to see that the TARDIS had not followed Jafar.

"You said your TARDIS would have no trouble finding them." Hook taunted.

"Well there's a great big alien spaceship and thousands of Daleks flying around. Forgive her for getting confused." The Doctor said.

Regina magically conjured a force field to protect them from the Daleks frantically flying around the city.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled. "Look!"

Everyone then looked up and saw a large black cloud hover over the city in the distance. They noticed that it started to rain black liquid.

"Black rain?" The Doctor asked. "Is that some kind of magic."

"Not that I know of." Regina said. "I've never seen it before."

"It's new to me as well." Rumplestiltskin said. "Agrabah has it's own unique spells. This Jafar has evidently mastered them."

"Cyrus." Clara said. "You were born here. Do you know what that is?"

"No." Cyrus said. "Whatever it is, it's not from Agrabah."

They all suddenly heard screams in the distance from the people under the cloud.

"What's happening?" Alice asked.

"It's those people under the cloud." The Doctor said. "They're dying. The black rain is killing them!"

"I know what it is." Hook said. "It's dreamshade from a deadly plant native to Neverland."

"Neverland?" The Doctor questioned. "How did it get to Agrabah?"

"That doesn't matter now." Cyrus said. "That cloud is getting closer we have to go. Rabbit, dig us a hole out of here."

"No." The Doctor said. "We have to find a way to stop it."

"Alice." Cyrus said. "Listen to me. I'm a genie. I'm immortal. I will survive this, but you won't unless we leave now."

"But there must be a way to save these people." Alice said.

"Maybe there is, but we don't have time." Cyrus said. "Please Alice."

"Doctor," Alice said, "we can't stay here."

"You're just going to run away back to Wonderland?" The Doctor said.

"We have allies in Wonderland with enough power to investigate this and fight the Daleks." Alice said. "We can get them on our side."

"Like who?" The Doctor asked.

"Perhaps allies was the wrong word." Alice said. "More like enemies who will be on our side to fight the Daleks, our common enemy."

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"The Queen of Hearts." Alice said.

"Absolutely not." Regina said. "The last thing she needs is access the the universe's most destructive killers."

"I agree with Regina." Rumplestiltskin said.

"How do you two know her?" Alice asked.

"It's none of your business." Regina said.

"There are others too." Alice said. "Cyrus and I will go back and tell them what happened."

"Then what?" The Doctor asked. "How will that save everyone else in the city?"

"We're leaving." Alice said. "Dig your hole Rabbit."

The White Rabbit then used his magical hands to conjure up a magic hole in the ground. Inside this hole, was a swirling blue vortex that led to Wonderland.

"You can't just run away." Clara said.

"We're not running away." Alice said. "You figure out a way to save the city and we'll go back to Wonderland and figure out a way to stop the Daleks. You can go to Wonderland in the TARDIS and we'll tell you what we've learned. Goodbye and good luck."

Alice and Cyrus then held hands and jumped into the hole, followed by the White Rabbit. The magic hole then closed behind them.

"Doctor." Rumplestiltskin said. "Do you have a plan?"

"I think so." The Doctor said. "It worked last time."

"What are you talking about?" Hook asked.

"The rain!" Clara shouted noting that the cloud was about to reach them.

Regina lowered her force field and they all ran to the safety of the TARDIS. Once inside, the rain fell over the blue box and all the city that lay around it. The Daleks ceased flying and watched as the civilians helplessly perished.

"What plan are you talking about?" Hook asked.

"The day I first came to the Enchanted Forest with Clara, the Sontarans sent most of their battleships to Invade and conquer. We stopped them by combining Rumplestiltskin and Regina's magic with the TARDIS. They focused on the Sontarans and the TARDIS sent them away to the other end of the galaxy." The Doctor said.

"You forget that we also had the red diamond, the most powerful object in the universe." Regina said. "That was the only reason we were able to stop thousands of Sontarans. How will we stop thousands of Daleks without it?"

"We don't need to send the Daleks away." The Doctor said. "We need to send the rest of the population someplace safe. Millions of people lived here. I know the Daleks must've killed most of them by now and that dreamshade is taking out the rest. We need to save as many people as we can. So please focus on all the innocent people in the city. The TARDIS will tap into your mind and react to your magic. When I start the TARDIS engines instead of taking us away, it'll send all the citizens away to the Enchanted Forest. There, they'll tell everyone their story and put all the kingdoms on red alert. So, let's get started."

Regina and Rumplestiltskin then closed their eyes and focused their energy on the civilians of Agrabah. The Doctor then started the TARDIS engines. Then, the unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS roared throughout the city and the bulb on top of the blue box began to flash. However, the citizens of the city started to fade away, rather than the TARDIS. Eventually, they all disappeared.

"Thank you." The Doctor said. "It seems the TARDIS has located Jafar and the Supreme Dalek."

"So let's go and kill them." Regina said.


	6. The New Dalek Mission

Chapter 6: The New Dalek Mission

"As you have just seen, the dreamshade wiped out everyone in the city except the Daleks. The rain merely bounced off your metal bodies." Jafar said. "I was tasked with advertising the dreamshade to you."

"Why?" The Supreme Dalek asked.

"My client has the same interests that you do. He wants to do business with you." Jafar said.

"Who?" The Supreme Dalek asked.

"I cannot reveal his name. I can only tell you where to find him and the dreamshade." Jafar said.

"Where?" The Supreme Dalek asked.

"Neverland." Jafar said.

"We will go to Neverland immediately." The Supreme Dalek said. "Now you will be exterminated.

"I don't think so." Jafar said before he disappeared in a puff of magic purple smoke.

"We must go. Now!" The Supreme Dalek said.

The Supreme Dalek as well as every other Dalek in Agrabah retreated to their spaceship hovering above the city. The spaceship then flew away back into space and off into the stars.

Unbeknownst to the Daleks and Jafar, the Doctor had turned the TARDIS invisible and put the noise on silent. The Doctor's time machine had been sitting just behind the Daleks and Jafar and heard their entire conversation. The Doctor wondered why he didn't do that more often. He hadn't done that since he snuck into the White House in 1969 with Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and River Song.

"Who would've put Jafar up to this?" Clara asked.

"There's only one person in Neverland as evil as the Daleks." Hook said.

"You don't mean..." Clara started to say before Hook interrupted her.

"I do." He said. "Peter Pan."

"I thought Peter Pan was a good guy." Clara said.

"Oh trust me," The Doctor said, "he's evil."

"How would you know?" Rumplestiltskin said.

"I went to Neverland a long time ago." The Doctor said. "I was a completely different man back then. A Dalek came to Neverland and destroyed most of the island. Pan blames me and my companion at the time for it. She's on a distant world and safe from him. Maybe he wants to make a partnership with the Daleks."

"To do what exactly?" Regina asked.

"The Daleks hate me and Pan hates me." The Doctor said. "Wait I lied. The Daleks don't remember me."

"What?" Clara asked.

"Long story." The Doctor said. "One of your echoes made them all forget me."

"So what would Pan gain from a partnership?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." The Doctor said.

"No." Rumplestiltskin said. "I fulfilled my end of the deal."

"You most certainly did not." Clara said. "The deal was that you would help us defeat the Daleks. They haven't been defeated."

"Then it looks like we're all going to Earth." The Doctor said.

"The Daleks are going to Neverland." Regina said.

"They have to go to Earth first." The Doctor said. "Neverland is too far for the Daleks to reach. The fastest ship would only make it halfway before breaking down. They need to go through a sort of portal that's big enough for their ship to fit through, which is why they'll be going to Earth."

"Why?" Clara asked. "Where is there a portal that big on Earth?"

"We were just there rather recently Clara." The Doctor said. "So was Regina."

"Oh no." Regina said. "Don't tell me I have to go back there."

"Where?" Hook asked.

"The Cardiff Rift." The Doctor said. "It's a rift in time and space that runs through the city of Cardiff and is monitored by the last faction of the Torchwood Institute. Regina was rude enough to destroy a large part of their base when she was there and take Mickey Smith's heart, which I'd still like back at some point."

"One thing at a time Doctor." Regina said.

"We have to get to Torchwood and warn them that the Daleks are coming." The Doctor said.


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 7: Betrayal

Jafar transported himself back to his throne room. He had enchanted the royal palace to resist the dreamshade before he summoned the Daleks and he knew that it was safe there. He was pleased to see that Peter Pan was waiting for him.

"Well done." Pan said to the evil wizard.

"I'll take my reward now." Jafar said.

"But you haven't earned it." Pan said.

"I did what you asked." Jafar said. "Agrabah has fallen."

"I asked you to do two things Jafar." Pan said. "I asked you to show the Daleks the dreamshade and to kill the Doctor. The Doctor lives."

"I did not even see this Doctor." Jafar said.

"But he was here." Pan said. "I stayed in the palace and watched. I heard that annoying sound his time machine makes. He was here."

"Why couldn't you just kill the Doctor yourself?" Jafar asked.

"Because Jafar, I have the red and blue diamond. I'm more powerful then you'll ever be. You have to do what I say. I own you. You're my pet and I told you do it." Pan said.

"You've made a mistake child. I'm nobody's pet." Jafar said.

"I'm much older than I look." Pan said. "I'm older then you Jafar."

"Without me, you'd never get the Daleks to go to Neverland. Now give me the diamond." Jafar demanded.

"You didn't fulfill your end of the bargain. The Doctor lives, so you won't be getting anything." Pan said.

Peter Pan then disappeared in a puff of magic smoke, leaving Jafar feeling betrayed, angry, and vengeful.


	8. Cardiff

Chapter 8: Cardiff

After a long day of working for Torchwood, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones were talking a nice walk through downtown Cardiff under the moonlight.

"So how long are you going to be staying here?" Martha asked.

"I told you. I just need to see the Doctor and get some closure so I can go back home to my family and move on." Rose said.

"There's something I should tell you." Martha said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"It's the Doctor." Martha said. "He's changed. He regenerated again. You wouldn't recognize him."

"He's still the same man. All I want to do is talk to him." Rose said.

"There's something else." Martha said. "He has a new companion. She's young and beautiful."

"That sounds familiar." Rose said. "I was only nineteen when we met."

"I was still in medical school." Martha said.

"So what's her name?" Rose asked.

"Clara Oswald." Martha said.

"How is she?" Rose asked.

"What?" Martha asked.

"How long have they been together?" Rose asked.

"Are you jealous?" Martha asked.

"Of course not. I've completely moved on." Rose said.

"If that's true, then why are you here?" Martha asked.

"Did I really make a mistake coming back?" Rose asked.

"I think you should always do what's best for you." Martha said. "That's why I left the Doctor. It was better for me to move on. If you think seeing the Doctor again will ultimately be better for you, then you made the right choice."

As the days past with no sign of the TARDIS, Rose had begun to worry that she may spend the rest of her life in Cardiff waiting for him. What Rose did not know was that the Doctor was on his way to Cardiff to warn Torchwood about the coming Dalek Invasion.

_(To be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 7: The Dalek Invasion)_


End file.
